


Just A Dream

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** up to 8.14 “Requiem”/none  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: 'dreams'

_And he was left on the floor of the loft, still reeling from the effects of the kryptonite, unable to do anything but cry as Lana walked away._

Clark shot up, his breathing heavy. Looking around, he breathed a sigh of relief. _Relax, Clark, it was just a dream._

His sudden movement shook the person next to him awake.

“Are you okay?” came the soft murmur.

Turning, he smiled at seeing brown eyes staring back at him.

Overcome with emotion, he leaned forward and captured his lips.

Oliver was surprised but, sensing his boyfriend’s distress, kissed him back and pulled Clark into his arms.

Pulling away only when the need for air became overwhelming, Clark buried his head into the crook of Ollie’s neck and sighed happily.

“Want to talk about that?” Oliver asked, stroking Clark’s hair gently.

“I had a bad dream,” Clark admitted, a little bit embarrassed.

But Ollie didn’t laugh. “And?”

“Remember I told you about my kissing Lana in the Talon?” Clark began.

“Yeah,” Ollie replied, “Why?”

“In my dream, we never talked about it and she didn’t just leave,” Clark explained, “Instead, she did some weird experiment with Dr. Grohl and got superpowers.”

Ollie cringed. “Lana with powers? That _is_ a scary thought.”

“It gets worse,” Clark said, “I ran back to her and we had sex.”

“Clark, are you trying to give _me_ nightmares here?” Ollie looked disgusted.

“You only had to hear about it!” Clark exclaimed. “Then, thanks to her powers, she could absorb kryptonite.”

Clark went on to tell him how Lex was alive and placed a bomb on the Daily Planet rooftop, made of kryptonite, and Lana absorbed it but he couldn’t go near her. He added that he wanted to kill Lex and Lana stopped him. Then he described how they were in the loft and he kissed her but had to stop because he couldn’t take it and she left.

“And that’s when I woke up,” he finished.

Ollie didn’t say anything, just held Clark tightly for a minute. “It’s okay,” he said reassuringly, “It was just a dream.”

“You were there too,” Clark said, frowning, “You had controlling shares of Luthorcorp and there was some bomb. I came to visit you and you _lied_ to me. Some former employee of yours was behind it. It was scary, Ollie … you were all dark and you even killed Lex!”

He lifted his head to meet Ollie’s eyes and saw that the blond seemed disturbed. Ollie lowered his head and kissed Clark gently.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “It was just a dream. I would never lie to you and trust me, I don’t plan on killing anyone. If Lex is out there, we’ll get justice … and if I’ve learned anything from you, it’s that murder doesn’t equal justice.”

Clark beamed. That was his Ollie and that was exactly what he needed to hear.

Seeing Clark was happy again, Ollie smiled, kissed him, and rolled them over so he was on top.

“Now,” Oliver suggested, “Why don’t I help you forget that horrible dream?”

“That sounds like a plan,” Clark agreed and that was all he was able to get out before Ollie met his lips once more.

It was just a dream. _Thank goodness._ Because that would be one horrible reality.


End file.
